Nervous Wreck
by Linkloverjenx3
Summary: ZeLink Oneshot...Zelda is nervous about Link for so long, but she seems like she ruins her chances..More behind the nervous part


_C'mon everyone knows I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to Link. I mean he could be standing around in the courtyard just smelling the flowers, and there were my opportunities just thrown away by my stupidity. Goddesses, he's so good looking with his sapphire eyes. Ugh I make myself sick at the way I act. Impa has observed me when I attempted to encounter Link, but all she does is laugh at my innocence. I'm unsure that Link knows that I like him A LOT. I just don't want to screw it up. OMG and yet here is my chance…I'm goin' in!!_

Link was sitting on one of the couches in the family room. He stays at the castle in return for his heroic deeds.

_Okay there's no one around…DON'T SCREW YOURSELF ZELDA!!_

"H-Hi, Link.", _is how I started off with sweat ready to drip down my neck.._

"Hello, Princess". _okay…he kinda just stiffened up and looked at me for the moment he said hello as if I was a burden._

"Oh you can call me Zelda, Link".

"Okay, I wasn't sure if I should address you by just your name".

"Oh um , it's alright".

"Sooo, nice day huh?" _Link really seems like he doesn't want to talk._

"Yeah, I'm thinking about going for a ride, but my mare threw me off a couple of days ago".

_WHY must I talk about something embarrassing like that??!!_

"Oh! Were you hurt, Zelda?"

_Oh wow he's actually not making fun of me!_

"I got a couple of scratches and bruises, but I'm fine"

"If you need me to I'll fix her up for you to ride today?"

"Nah I think I might just read a book outside or something".

"Okay then"

_OF COURSE I SCREWED UP! EVERY TIME!!_

"See ya later then, Zelda".

_Wow, why didn't I just go ride? Now I'm gunna feel distracted by staying around the castle while he's here! Link is just sitting there watching TV, and it doesn't look like he's going to budge. I guess it won't hurt to pay my mare a visit in the stables._

"Hey there Delilah want a treat?"

_Yeah I already realized I just said the title to an overplayed song on 7.77 HyRock._

_So I like the name Delilah sue me. Seriously what is happening now, WHY IS LINK WALKING MY WAY!? Oh do I melt at his attractive stare._

"Hey, Zelda!"

"Hi, Link". "Weren't you just watching TV?"

"Yeah, but there's nothing on at all and I wasn't going to watch some moblin cartoon".

"Oh, well yeah I'm just saying hi to my horse".

"I see, are you sure you don't want to ride cause I'll take out Epona and go with you for company?"

"Ummm, actually WHOA! I'm really late for something gotta go!".

"B--ye".

Impa comes over and sees Link by the stables alone after Zelda ran away with a blushed face.

"Hey kid how's it goin'?

"Ugh alright I guess".

"What's the 'ugh' about?".

"Well, I dunno I think Zelda tries to avoid me".

"Hunny, trust me if Zelda was trying to avoid you, then why I did I just see her run off with a pink face?".

"Oh no did I just make her upset!?".

"Noo not at all Link, but how come you are getting all flustered?".

"Uhhh, It's no big deal".

Link walks away from Impa before she could answer to his last sentence.

_Phew! Wow he would have ridden with me if I just controlled myself!! Ugh what the heck am I going to do now cooked up in this library!!! I don't like any of these old books….oh well. Hmmm let's see what's in here anyway….Oooh "Attraction" seems interesting in my case. PSHH this book is already horse crap! The first sentence makes it sound like an instruction manual! I gotta go to the bathroom and if Link walks into my sight I just might pee myself. I knew the second floor bathroom needed fixing so I have to get downstairs. However there is a passageway down the hall where the second floor bathroom is to the first floor bathroom. The only thing is I have to walk across a room where the glass doors to the courtyard are._

………_wow Link was actually still outside. I'm relieved!! Of course when I stepped out he was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. He looked like he was thinking. Impa walked in from outside and asked to take a walk with her. Goddesses I wonder what she has to tell me next about being pathetic!_

"Zelda, are you feeling okay?".

"Yeah I just don't want to be rejected".

"You are seventeen Zelda, and so is he!".

"That doesn't make a difference Impa, I made a fool of myself every opportunity I had!"

"Well I wanted to let you know that he was concerned he may have upset you earlier".

"Upset me?! No way! If anything I upset myself!".

"Zelda, you shouldn't say that about yourself you are just nervous and I'm sure he would understand".

"Really? I don't think th-"

"Just listen to me! He thinks you are trying to avoid him. Are you?".

"Not at all, actually I just try to stay out of his way and find something else to take him off my mind".

"Well, I asked him why he was getting flustered about your runoff and he just walked away quickly ".

"I don't know I think he's upset because of me now".

"Nonsense, he may not understand just yet".

"Well, I don't want anyone telling him how I feel I want it to happen on my own".

"I understand, Zelda".

Impa walks away leaving Zelda alone in the garden maze.

_You know it wasn't such a smart idea to just zap off away from me in a maze! Goddesses its going to take me hours to get out of here! And I'm in the deepest part of it. Great. I guess I can think things over a little here. Thankfully someone put a bench on the side for me to rest………………Okay its been like an hour and I'm just too lazy to get out of the sun its making me sleepy._

3 hours later….

_Yawn ugh what happened? gasp! How did I get in the castle??_

Link was walking upstairs along the railing.

_Okay that's weird ..maybe Impa came back and took me in….._

_Speaking of Impa._

"Impa!"

"Yes?".

"Did you bring me back here?"

"No, it could have been any of the guards, your father, or……Link?"

"No, I highly doubt it was Link".

"Well okay did I answer your question at least?".

" Yeah".

_Wow maybe it was him!! Oh shoot its getting late I should change this dress looks disgusting! That's better…..Hmm I'm not that tired since I took that nap. I'll go see if any movies are on._

Zelda steps downstairs to where the TV is and searches for movies. Its 2 o'clock in the morning and Zelda is still wide awake watching the ending to "When Men Try Dating Gerudo's".

_Goddesses these men are soooo stupid!! Pretty much every time they try to date these women they get smacked.. Its entertaining in ways , too. Gasp Who was that?!! Omg Link's awake!! _

Link comes downstairs wide awake as well and sees Zelda on the couch.

"Hey, Zelda are you okay?". "Listen I'm sorry about earlier today if I made you upset or anything".

"Oh nothing was your fault don't worry".

"Well I came down here for a reason not only because I couldn't sleep".

"Oh, I'm sorry was the volume on too high?".

"No, not at all, Zel".

_OMG HE CALLED ME ZEL!!_

"Oh….".

"Zelda, remember a couple of days ago when I was in my room all day?"

"Yeah sort of, why?"

"Well, it was because I was too nervous to be around you".

"Really??! I feel the same". _I'm beating red right now!_

"Really? So you weren't avoiding me?"

"No, I was probably even more nervous".

"Wow, we were both a little too scared to talk".

"Yeah".

"Zelda, I really like you…..". _He's really blushing..!!_

"I really like you too and might even love you!". _I said that soo fast in an excited whisper._

"You,….love me?"

"Yes! I do and I always have! I feel so happy to say it and yet so scared of rejection.".

"You should have never thought of rejection, and especially from me" . "I love you so much, Zelda".

Link had been soo happy , but still wanted to do something he's thought about for a while….kiss Zelda.

Link locked a stare on Zelda and slowly moved closer to her. Zelda was looking at his beautiful eyes as they zoned in. They looked at each other's lips, and gently kissed for a good three minutes. They wanted more. Again they kissed deeper and slower, they wanted it to last. It was tongues swapping around, but they looked so serene. Link was striving to go further. He was now on top of Zelda passionately kissing her. They broke off the kiss to look at each other. Zelda looked up at Link, and she could read what he was striving for. The glazed look on his face, and slight sweat coming down his neck. They were both loving it, and while they were alone. They almost went too far, but suddenly.

"Link!"

"What?"

"We can't do this now".

"I understand we took this far let's try to cool down"

"Yes I believe it just felt so good for something like this to be told and we got carried away in the moment".

"I agree"

"I'm still wide awake and its like 3:30 in the morning".

"I'm awake, too".

As they were watching the middle of a movie, they started to get drowsy and eventually fell asleep next to each other closely. You can only imagine how adorable they are together.

The End.

--------------------------------

Okay guys this is my first fic so be gentle I may not be much of a skiled writer, but i'm one of the biggest Legend of Zelda fans out there! D


End file.
